


your supporters have been recorded

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he doesn’t mean to be bratty, he’s a fully-grown man, a king, but it’s annoying. he is taken away from issues at the palace to do the equivalent of sight-seeing. he walks around, shakes some hands, listens to the complaints of the people. he makes some promises and whatnot, and then he’s sent to the cottage a little way out of the village for the night.





	your supporters have been recorded

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean my passing of time is confusing and makes for a disjointed reading experience

the wind is too strong in this part of the country, it yanks the trees around and sends hats flying and ruins crops. himchan hates it here, hates having to come to this part of the land. he thinks it’s the worst part of the country, probably, and nothing can dissuade him.

jongup always pats his arm and offers a small smile, even when himchan is clearly throwing a tantrum.

“i just don’t see the point,” himchan says, and jongup rolls his eyes.

“a king ought to make sure his land is in order, your highness,” jongup replies, all professional gleam and posture and language. himchan huffs and rolls his shoulders back, resolutely glaring into the distance.

he doesn’t mean to be bratty, he’s a fully-grown man, a king, but it’s annoying. he is taken away from issues at the palace to do the equivalent of sight-seeing. he walks around, shakes some hands, listens to the complaints of the people. he makes some promises and whatnot, and then he’s sent to the cottage a little way out of the village for the night.

it’s tradition, so he accepts it, but he loves to complain. his security team always patiently listens, his advisor flicks his forehead and tells him, “this is for the maintained peace and fortune of the kingdom, fool.”

his right-hand man, jongup, just quietly entertains him. maybe that is why he loves jongup, jongup who accepts whatever himchan has to say and tells him what he thinks back.

they’re in the cottage, himchan reading through some of the scrolls brought to him of things he will need to attend to once he gets back to the palace and jongup is cleaning his sword. it’s rather mundane, but it’s grounding.

“what are you thinking about?” himchan asks, setting down his scrolls to look at jongup.

jongup shrugs, “your tantrum,” and keeps his face smooth and continues to focus on his sword. it makes himchan laugh. 

“it wasn’t that bad,” himchan says.

“this time,” jongup shoots back, and himchan huffs another laugh and sinks back in his chair.

they’re good for each other. himchan likes that jongup will look him in the face and tell him he’s being ridiculous, and certainly jongup must like himchan, or else why would he still be in the position he was in?

they return to the palace a couple of nights later, and himchan dramatically falls onto his bed the moment he can. jongup settles next to him, uses a hand to lightly massage himchan’s back.

“and now the western side is all happy to follow you, your highness,” jongup says. himchan just sighs and mutters into the bed.

jongup is unique. he’s quiet and tends to zone out, but he can wrap anyone around his finger. he can fight alongside the best, and he can spot a spy or assassin in seconds. comparatively, himchan is refined. he’s confident in his power and loud because of it, he’s self-assured enough to have no doubts about what he can do.

himchan is the king, he got the position from his father, who had gotten it from his father before him and so on. jongup is from the east country side, had been discovered by one of himchan’s father’s soldiers. somehow, they had met and their friendship had formed. jongup was clearly the best choice as his right-hand man.

they’re sat in one of the palace’s courtyards when himchan speaks. 

“i’m to marry someone,” himchan says slowly, tipping his head back to let the sun hit his face. 

“i know,” jongup replies, and himchan has his eyes closed but he can feel jongup shifting next to him. restlessly, maybe.

“what do you think about it?” himchan digs further, keeping his face upturned. 

“it’s unfortunate,” jongup says, and then he stands, blocks the sun from himchan’s face.

opening his eyes, himchan looks up at jongup. jongup sighs and takes himchan’s chin in his hand, then tilts his face to the right angle to lean down and kiss him.

when jongup pulls back, he says: “plenty of people enter loveless marriages,” and himchan grins at him.


End file.
